


A Scorching Afternoon

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Public Nudity, Swimming, Undressing, arthur's knights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Its a blistering hot day and Arthur decides he and his knights deserve to go swimming and cool off in the lake... and of course, so does Merlin.





	A Scorching Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/gifts).



> This was a quick little drabble I wrote on my lunch break awhile back in response to a prompt challenge from Lillupon in The King's Chambers server. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Prompt: “It's a hot summer day, and Merlin and Arthur spend their afternoon splashing about in a lake. Maybe Arthur tries to cop a feel or sneak looks at Merlin's naked body, or vice versa. Canon or modern, unestablished relationship or not - up to the filler! :D”**

 

“Merlin,” Arthur called out, as Merlin tied their horse to a nearby tree. “I require your assistance.”

 

True, Arthur could probably remove the small amount of armor he wore himself, but neither that, nor the knowing looks from his knights detracted from the enjoyment he got from Merlin undressing him.

 

Once he was standing on the shore completely nude, he looked at Merlin pointedly, noting his state of undress, or lack thereof.

 

“Merlin, don’t tell me you plan to go swimming in all your clothes,” Arthur scoffed as a few of the nearby knights twittered quietly.

 

“Hardly, Sire,” Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur as he unknotted his neck scarf and yanked his tunic up over his head. A short moment later Merlin stood in front of him, naked as the day he was born. Staring him down in silent challenge.

 

A challenge Arthur, for once in his life, chose to ignore, turning hastily and running and splashing into the lake. He glanced behind to ensure that his manservant was following his lead, smiling when Merlin’s lanky form splashed into the water after him.

 

Arthur dove under the water, relishing the sweet relief the water brought from the scorching sun above. He felt something brush up against his side and glanced to his left to see Merlin emerge from the water.

 

 _Oh, it was ON!_ Arthur thought to himself, launching himself towards Merlin and wrestling him back under the water. They both came up, sputtering for air, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Merlin looked down and noticed his hand, still resting lightly on Arthur’s chest. He gave Arthur a guilty look and pulled his hand back as he stepped away. Arthur had no intention of letting him get away though and snaked his arm around Merlin’s waist.

 

Pulling him flush against his body, he looked deep into Merlin’s eyes—Searching for any reticence or fear. He found none. Instead in Merlin’s eyes he saw his own want mirrored back at him before his attention was caught by Merlin’s tongue. Darting out to moisten his dry lips.

 

Arthur couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned forward and claimed the kiss he had desired for so long. Pulling Merlin more tightly to himself as he felt Merlin surrender and moan into his mouth.

 

He was distantly aware of the cheering and clapping from the assorted knights around them. But soon put them out of his mind as Merlin tentatively licked at the seam of his lips, taking the next step to deepen the kiss between them.

 

Arthur moaned in turn, surrendering to his Merlin under the scorching sun.

 


End file.
